


Пора на покой

by IRSEN



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy, mention of violence, song: gorillaz- El Mañana, suffering from past actions, кишки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRSEN/pseuds/IRSEN
Summary: Последняя встреча с Каркатом, перед тем, как уйти окончательно.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 9





	Пора на покой

**Author's Note:**

> Я устала. Я страдала. Но фанфик высрала.  
> На самом деле, в последнее время тяжело что-то писать, потому что мне всё не нравится, но я продолжаю пытаться. Понадеюсь, что этот фанфик хороший. Ну, хотя бы сносный. Эх.  
> Моей беты до сих пор нет на ао3, так что пожалуйста, зайдите на её [акк](https://twitter.com/Darky648) в тви, скажите пару ласковых, она заслужила.

Момент истины затянулся на час. Конкретнее – на шестьдесят одну минуту и две секунды. Иронично.

Путь к месту твоего окончательного пребывания был лёгок. Перемещение на десять лет назад в прошлое не отняло много сил. Ты всё ещё стоишь посреди секретной базы. И ты до сих пор Рыцарь Времени, а не Пространства. Что удручает иногда. Но ты привык. Не мог не привыкнуть к этому.

Выбраться отсюда не составило труда. На улице зима, идёт мелкий снег. Но ты знаешь, что скоро это изменится. Ты знаешь, что назревает буря. Сердце в грудной клетке всё ещё беспокойно отстукивает ритм по твоим рёбрам. Ты дышишь воздухом прошедших лет. Где-то далеко-далеко, за праздничным столом сидит человек слегка за тридцать и нервно смотрит в окно. Человек знает, что вдалеке происходят события, чей исход предопределит дальнейшую политику человечества на ближайшие десять лет. Мужчина взволнован. Но он неподвижен. Он скован обещаниями, дружбой, любовью. Он скован страхом. И лишь сейчас ты понимаешь, что не хочешь признавать, что тот мужчина – это ты. Потому что не хочешь признавать, что ты отчасти виноват в том, что не предотвратил исход.

Ты думал об этом ещё пару дней назад, когда за долгое время ты впервые встретился с ним лицом к лицу. Когда ты смотрел на то место, где у него должен был глаз, ты просто… не мог в тот момент признать, что ты Дейв Страйдер. Ты не хотел признавать того, что ты не оправдал свой титул. Ты просто не хотел в тот момент находиться в одном помещении с ним. Это был не страх и не отвращение. Скорее раздражение. Как когда испачкал руки и отчаянно хочется их вымыть, чтобы расстаться с достающим раздражителем. Тебе хотелось избавиться от него, как от болячки. А теперь ты сам идёшь к нему, чтобы увидеть, как всё было на самом деле.

Глупый, глупый Дейв. Это называется самоистязание, и ты вновь встаёшь на этот путь, потому что тебе плевать.

Ты летишь невероятно быстро. Сквозь военную форму холоду сложнее добраться до твоего тёплого тела. Но щёки колет мороз. Снежные хлопья врезаются в стёкла очков, а дрожащие пальцы пытаются их смахнуть. Ты не хочешь видеть его. Ты знаешь, какую боль придётся испытать только от его вида. Но ты так же не можешь просто уйти. Тебе нужен финальный аккорд. Финальная нота этого измученного трека. Ты просто хочешь добить себя. Найти подтверждение своей гипотезы. Хотя, ты заранее знаешь, что найдёшь.

Заброшенный склад оружия Джейн Крокер виден издалека. Как и видны клубы дыма, витающего над ним. В новостях о поджоге не говорили, но ты не удивишься, если он был. Воздух разрезает звуки стрельбы. Они затихают на время, а после вновь возобновляются. Этот цикл продолжается. Но как только ты подлетаешь ближе, то слышишь крики. Приказы, маты, просто крик. А после ты слышишь первый гром от взорвавшейся гранаты. Инстинктивно дёргаешься, но летишь дальше. Ты бессмертен. С оговорками, главное сейчас не пойти спасать бедненьких повстанцев. Просто не размазаться в сопли как последняя слезливая школьница в туалете, после того как её подружка засосалась с главным качком школы. А у вас ведь были лесбийские чувства. Вы даже поцеловались за школой у мусорных баков. А ты просто сказала, что боишься огласки. Что не хочешь спешить. И когда она впервый раз ушла «погулять» с тем придурком, тебе было плевать. А теперь ты сидишь на белом кафеле и чувствуешь, как от расстройства к глотке подступает съеденный завтрак. Отвратительно.

Ты становишься на крышу. Внизу всё ещё раздаются звуки стрельбы, но они всё реже и реже.

«Лидер забастовки был подстрелен, после чего силовики остановили стрельбу».

Это был единственный раз, когда ты поверил новостям. Ожидать последнего хлопка тяжело. Снизу раздаются крики ужаса, боли. Это похоже на детство. Ты тогда слышал звук бьющегося металла, свои крики, насмешки Бро, но ты не воспринимал их. Просто отключал мозг, будто звук в твоём мире ничего и не значит. Лицо в те моменты застывало с бесформенным выражением. Так и сейчас ты стараешься не слушать происходящее внизу. Но ты не можешь. Ты больше не тот крутой пацан тринадцати лет. Тебе сорок и ты напуган. Тебе жаль этих троллей. Ты ощущаешь их страх. Ты додумываешь их последние мысли перед смертью. В конце концов, ты ощущаешь запах стрельбы и пали. Ты сдерживаешь слёзы, только чтобы остались силы посмотреть на него. Лишь для него. Он сейчас там, в гуще событий, он видит смерти, он сам на волоске от своей гибели. Ему намного страшнее, чем тебе. Но при этом он не впадает в истерику. За всю его революционную кампанию ты ни разу не видел его слабым, потерянным или немощным. Даже когда он лишился глаза.

Стрельба потихоньку замолкает. Повстанцы, скорее всего, рады. Они думают, что пришёл конец этому бесчинству. Возможно, они ликуют. Жаль, что ты не можешь поделиться своим знанием. Потому что кто-то будет всю свою жизнь корить себя за те проклятые пару секунд перемирия. Пару секунд, что отделяют их до финального взрыва.

Время замедляется. Это не сила класспекта рыцаря времени. Это вселенная играется со своими детьми. Один момент растянуть в вечность, чтобы потом не хватило и десяток дней. Ты улыбаешься этой иронии, потому что не можешь иначе. Это твоя фишка, ты уже заключён в образ и не имеешь права отклоняться от него. Ты тихо смеёшься, пока под твоими ногами заканчивается очередной акт постановки.

Воздух спирает в груди, когда разносится грохот. Как бы сильно ты не готовился к нему, он всё равно прозвучал неожиданно.

А после звук чего-то падающего на бетонный пол и много криков. Этого не было в новостной сводке, но ты подозреваешь, что там имела место быть граната со слезоточивым газом. Крики наполняют окрестности. Нечеловеческие. Рык, скрежет, визг. Это длится ничтожно мало внешне, но так много для тебя лично. Ты садишься на бетон. Ноги больше не держат, и в голове лишь единственная мысль: «Если бы я был здесь». Но тебя не было. Не было никаких заявлений о том, что в набеге на старые склады участвовал неизвестный мужчина в военной форме. А к тебе не заявились на следующее утро с серьёзным разговором. Этого не было и не будет. Никогда.

Сложнее всего тебе даётся ожидание. Просто чтобы всё кончилось и ты мог осторожно выйти из своего убежища. И вскоре крики стихают. Ноги дрожат и еле держат, но ты встаёшь и идёшь к выходу с крыши. Как ты спустился на второй этаж – ты уже не помнишь. Ты просто долго шёл по извилистым коридорам, сломанным лестницам, один раз пролетел этаж по пустому лифтовому проёму. Ты так же не помнишь, как нашёл его. Ты просто очнулся, стоя над каким-то разломом, смотря вниз. А на тебя смотрели чужие глаза. В них было столько красного, что ты мог бы с головой утонуть в них. Глаза не выражали каких-либо эмоций. Была лишь видна усталость и лёгкий налёт упрёка. Твой взгляд легко соскользнул на его тело.

Всегда сложно было понять в тролльском кино, насколько же жестока сцена, ведь кровь не была красной. Сейчас такой проблемы не встало. И теперь уже твоя кровь застыла в жилах.

Правая сторона тела разодрана просто в мясо. Из-за плотной одежды ты никогда не видел его тела выше запястья и ниже шеи. Ты просто представить не мог, что это выглядело так. Ты видел шрамы на руке и лице, но никогда не мог вообразить масштаб произошедшего. Кишки петлёй свисали из живота. В некоторых местах были видны сами рёбра. Кровь растопила снег, вокруг тела собралась водянистая красная лужа. Но самое главное – он лежал неподвижно. Ещё в сознании, ты видел, как мерно вздымается грудь. Он максимально расслабленно лежал и смотрел на тебя. Прямо в твои глаза. Возможно, это было одним из странных проявлений его аспекта, но он всегда мог смотреть прямо тебе в глаза. Несмотря на очки, несмотря ни на что. Его тяжёлый красный взгляд смотрел тебе прямо в нутро.

Время окончательно остановилось. Только лишь падал снег со всё большей силой, а ты этого и не замечал. Вы рассматривали друг друга. Он с обречённостью, ты со страхом и тошнотой.

Всё прерывается громким кашлем. С его подбородка стекает струйка крови. А ему всё не по чём. Он всё так же лежит и смотрит на тебя. Ты всё же плачешь. Выдавливаешь из себя безмолвно две слезы и сразу же прекращаешь. Ты встретил реальность лицом к лицу. И ты просто разбит в щепки. И всё же ты набираешься смелости, единственный раз за всю твою тупую жизнь на этой тупой планете, и робко шепчешь:

– Каркат.

Каркат пережил финальную битву без царапины. Он пережил игру, пережил нападение туевы хучи Джеков, пережил сражение с Инглишом, с подручными Инглиша. Но он оступился и умирает от простой гранаты. От куска металла. Это нечестно и это несправедливо. Не может герой пережить фантастическое рождение вселенной, а потом умереть от куска железа. Не может. Твой друг… Твой бывший. Он не может умереть. Никак. Он и не умрёт, ты знаешь, но боль в груди такая, что ты задыхаешься. Ты представляешь, через что он прошёл, и перед глазами лишь красное марево. Но Каркат молчит. Он спокоен и непоколебим. Из вас двоих лишь ты корчишься в агонии. И вот ты уже стоишь на коленях, зарываясь пальцами в снег.

Слишком горячо, слишком ярко, слишком больно, слишком много красного. Этот цвет давит на тебя, стискивает в своих объятьях и не выпускает, а ты весь горишь. Ты даже не чувствуешь снег за шиворотом. Ты ощущаешь только боль в пальцах, стиснувших метал, на которых снег растаял давно. А в глазах тот же красный. Только он, он и ничего другого.

Мгновения превращаются в вечность, а потом вновь в минуты. Время отказывается течь нормально, когда эпицентр в лице тебя кривится и желает остановки всего. Спокойствие приходит неожиданно. Ты подозреваешь, что вселенной надоело терпеть твою истерику, и ты её понимаешь.

Ты вновь смотришь на Карката. Но твой взгляд не прикован к нему. Рядом ты замечаешь осколки от гранаты, в отдалении валяется автомат, рядом лежат куски обрушившегося потолка.

Рядом слышатся голоса солдат.

Но никто не приходит за Каркатом. Никто не берёт его и не уносит с поля боя. Он лежит, не в силах пошевелиться, рядом ходят люди, а чёртов снег, как назло, идёт всё больше и больше, грозясь перерасти в снежную бурю. Вновь слышатся голоса.

Ты реагируешь на удивление быстро. Спрыгиваешь вниз, замедляя падение в полёте. Приземляешься совсем рядом с Каркатом, берёшь его на руки и бежишь. Тебе просто надо уйти со складов, а после за вами не последуют. Ты не знаешь, куда бежишь. Ты просто движешься прямо, преодолевая препятствия перед собой. Но ты не оббегаешь их. Ты просто интуитивно прыгаешь по времени. Бежишь в стену, прыгаешь в прошлое, когда ещё никаких складов не было, а после вновь возвращаешься. Не смотришь на Карката. Только не сейчас. Сейчас под весом вины ты ощущаешь его взгляд словно гипнотический.

Ты замедляешь шаг, только преодолев стену, отделяющую территорию. Тебе повезло: ты не наткнулся на патруль. Каркат левой рукой сжал загривок твоей куртки. Его руки холодны как снег. Буря всё же началась.

Но ты идёшь вперёд, задрав голову. Не могли же повстанцы сбежать, оставив своего лидера. Кто-то должен был остаться. Главное найти этого кого-то и отдать им самое ценное. Лишь бы кто-то нашёлся.

И ты просто идёшь. На руках Каркат, лёгкий, исхудавший и потерявший много крови. Ты стараешься прижать его ближе к груди, чтобы ветер не дул ему в лицо, а сам он мог согреться. Ты всю жизнь был чёртовой печкой, словно солнце Техаса выбрало тебя новым носителем своего смертоносного тепла.

По рукам растекается вязкая жижа. Ты знаешь, что это кровь, но ты не хочешь об этом думать. Лучше представлять, что на руках не подорванный на гранате, а просто уставший Каркат. С ним всё хорошо, а ты несёшь его в кровать, будто вы какие-то женатики из ромкомов. Ты уложишь его, обязательно накроешь тысячью одеял, сядешь на краюшек кровати и будешь стеречь его сон. А в конце он всё же проснётся, отдохнувший и улыбающийся, и вы вместе пойдёте ужинать запеченной курицей с картошкой и овощами.

Конечно же так и будет. Всё будет хорошо и даже лучше, и никакой красный цвет не будет растекаться по рукам и давить на тебя. И кровь не будет капать на снег, превращая снег в воду. Не будет никаких концентрационных лагерей, тайной полиции, гетто и геноцида. Ничего не будет. Только ты и Каркат, вы вместе против мира. Как это было всегда. Вы будете вместе до конца. Обязательно.

На снег помимо крови капнула слеза, а после вторая. Ты несёшь своего лучшего друга, свою первую любовь, самого важного тролля в твоей жизни. Вы не вместе. Лучше не станет. Ты уже не ребёнок, Дейв, пора просыпаться от долгого сна и встречаться лицом к лицу с реальностью. Она давно ждёт свидания с тобой. Это неизбежно. И это просто надо принять. Просто так бывает. И ты стал очередным примером того, как не стоит прожигать свою жизнь. Ничего необычного.

Вдоль позвоночника, вверх по спине проходит крупная дрожь. Громадные хлопья снега режут кожу. Ты не чувствуешь своего лица. Но это ничего, главное донести Карката. Что становится ещё более проблематичным выбором, так как его рука падает с твоего плеча. Глаза закатились, кожа приобрела лёгкий голубоватый оттенок. Ты резко останавливаешься и слегка подкидываешь его на руках. Его глаза вновь открыты, а челюсть сводит холодом. Ты становишься на одно колено и усаживаешь его на него. Ты не осмелишься сейчас уложить его на снег. Быстро скидываешь куртку и кутаешь Карката, после растираешь лицо, а точнее её неповреждённую часть, трёшь его рёбра и своим дыханием пытаешься отогреть его руки. Снег быстро стирает с его лица кровь. Он явно находится в сознании; взгляд Карката осмысленный, но он очень слаб, расфокусирован. Ты делаешь глубокий вдох.

Вы вновь идёте в пургу, всё дальше вглубь белоснежного поля. Белый снег режет глаза своей яркостью, несмотря на очки. Он будто сияет в траурном настроении. Иронично, но с первого взгляда и не скажешь кто собирается умирать. Или правильнее сказать, расстаться с телом? Не имеет значения. Не сейчас.

Каркат вновь хватается за ворот. Будто утопающий, хватающийся за соломину. Ничего страшного, он хотя бы перестал трястись как подзаборная псина. Кишки, свисающие из живота, всё ещё напрягают тебя, но вроде бы всё пока что хорошо. Ты боишься к ним прикасаться, вдруг ещё хуже сделаешь. А тем временем тебе становится хуже. Холод бьёт по груди, пробираясь всё глубже и глубже. Челюсть сводит, руки мелко трясутся. Ты больше не чувствуешь ног. Ты в жизни не стал бы ругаться на повстанцев, но сейчас на них наваливаются все проклятья, что ты только знаешь. Такими темпами скорее умрёшь ты от обморожения. У тебя летнее обмундирование. Ты просто не был готов к таким температурам. Но сейчас это неважно. Главное не умереть «Геройской» смертью. Границы размыты и ты не понимаешь, в каком случае ты действительно будешь героем, а в каком нет. Поэтому начинается твоя очередная игра с вселенной. В мозгу крутятся тысячи причин, по которым твоя смерть сейчас – самая не героическая смерть. Ты пытаешься заверить себя в истинности этого утверждения, чтобы оно стало правдой. И в определённый момент ты просто понимаешь – так и будет. Мироздание согласилось с тобой, и в этом суде выиграл ты. Ты не умрёшь. А если и умрёшь, то не навсегда.

Ты не чувствуешь ног ниже колен. Лицо ты тоже не чувствуешь, равно как и ушей. Пальцы рук и сами руки таят на твоей карте ощущений. Но ты продолжаешь идти, продолжаешь держать свою бесценную ношу.

Дышать становится тяжелее. Каждый новый вдох приносит тысячу колких огоньков в горле. Глаза сами собой закрываются. Ты спотыкаешься. Разум говорит тебе, что ты мог бы перенестись во времени и переждать бурю. Но как Рыцарь Времени ты знаешь: это просто одно из множеств испытаний на твоём пути легендарного игрока. Ты не можешь перенеститься во времени, тебе просто это запрещено. Ничего не получится, даже если ты попытаешься, а значит и попытки бессмысленны. Надо просто идти. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, надо просто потерпеть.

Чувствительность в ногах возвращается внезапно. От ступни и до голени ты ощущаешь жгучую боль. Зуд и жжение. Стискивать зубы сложно, когда челюсть ходит ходуном, но у тебя как-то выходит. По всему телу проходится болезненный спазм, а за ним и мурашки по коже. Но ты непоколебим. Ты должен сделать последнюю значимую вещь в своей жизни. Последние двадцать лет твоей жизни не значили вообще ничего. Если бы ты умер в свои двадцать пять, то ничего бы и не поменялось. И от этого осознания так противно. Но сейчас ты всё же действуешь. Ты в последний раз предстаёшь в этом мире как герой, которым ты и должен был стать. Ты расквасился, Джон был прав, но Каркат не имел к этому никакого отношения. Ты просто решил, будто сможешь избежать судьбы. Будто ты вообще имеешь право отдохнуть. Жалкая и ничтожная дрянь по имени Дейв Страйдер. Увы, но обязанности всегда настигают людей, за них ответственных. Рано или поздно, так или иначе. Никто не скроется. Жаль, что ты понял это только сейчас.

Падение на колени смягчает снег. Это тяжело. Ты продолжаешь гнаться за своим лимитом, отлично зная, где он заканчивается. Но это ведь твоя суть, не так ли? Взгляд направлен в небо. Ты никогда не верил в бога. Но ты хотел бы. Хотел бы сейчас послать неслышимый зов кому-то, и нажаловаться на свою судьбу. Хочется, чтобы ответственность не висела на тебе. Хочется знать, что даже твой провал является частью гигантского замысла, который обязательно приведёт к чему-то хорошему. Тебе просто нужно успокоение, которого ты не мог найти всё это время. Ты хочешь хоть раз в жизни отдохнуть. От всего. Хоть раз.

Слёз не осталось. На пушистом белом покрывале стоит человек одной ногой в могиле и рыдает беззвучно. А в руках его остывает жизнь, что он так долго оберегал.

Всё кончилось быстро. Вместо сотрясания неба и громких фанфар из снежной дымки выплыла Арадия. Одна из мёртвых обречённых версий. Она посмотрела на тебя и не сказав ни слова, подошла ближе. Её очертание размывалось полупрозрачными линиями. Она как-будто бы была еле существующей. Но она всё ещё стояла прямо над тобой.

– Я заберу его.

Ты подавляешь смешок. Это такое не эффектное завершение истории. Если бы Дирк увидел, то посмеялся над тобой. Главный король драмы уходит со сцены таким тупым образом. Если бы он только видел тебя.

Голова сама по себе опускается. И пока ты вспоминаешь брата, отца, сына, на твою щёку ложится едва тёплая рука. Ты даже слегка испугался. Каркат осторожно оглаживает твою щёку большим пальцем. Твоя нижняя губа трясётся, но ты не издаёшь ни звука. Ты забыл, каково это – ощущать его прикосновения. Колко, ярко и нежно. Он смотрит на тебя с теплотой. Уголок его губ приподнимается в слабой улыбке. Ты сам не замечаешь, как склоняешься над ним и обнимаешь. Его рука скользит на загривок и оглаживает его. Ерошит коротенькие волосы. Ты не можешь надышаться его запахом. Даже сейчас, когда он пропах кровью, потом и порохом, ты можешь различить мягкий запах порошка и цитруса. Ты предпринимаешь отчаянный шаг – ты действительно пытаешься остановить время. На момент тебе даже кажется, что всё получится. Но время продолжает идти в привычном темпе. Из груди вырывается разочарованный вздох.

Время отпустить его.

Ты не знаешь, уместно ли это. Не знаешь, хочет ли он этого. Но ты не можешь уйти, не сделав последние прикосновение к нему.

Ты выпрямляешься и смотришь на него. Года никак не отразились на его лице. В лучшем из миров ты бы надеялся на лучшее. В этом ты просто отдаёшься ностальгии. Ты наклоняешься и легко целуешь его в щёку. А после медленно отстраняешься в осознании, что это будет твоим лучшим воспоминанием на будущие пару минут, пока ты будешь жить.

– Всё хорошо.

Каркат говорит это чуть ли не шёпотом, но ты ясно слышишь каждую букву. И ты улыбаешься ему. Всё будет хорошо. Для него. Для него всегда найдётся место под солнцем. Всё хорошо.

Ты в последний раз смотришь ему в глаза. Может тебе и почудилось, но на секунду тебе показалось, будто бы он знает, что ты из будущего. Будто бы он знает всё. Но это странное наваждение разрушилось, как только Арадия взяла его на руки.

– Не говори никому про меня.

Лёгкий кивок в ответ. Она улетела легко и быстро. Уже через минуту они растворились в дымке.

Ты смотришь на свои руки. Они все в крови. Это так поэтично. Тот же герой, та же сцена, только что окружение подкачало. Этот красный вновь на твоих руках. Каково это, Дейв? Ты бы ответил, если бы одна из бесчисленных Терези задала этот вопрос. Ты бы сказал лишь одно слово.

Горько.

Ты не помнишь, как вернулся обратно. Стоя на холодном бетоне, ты хочешь лишь одного: чтобы всё кончилось. Осталось перенестись в будущее. И покончить с этим. Покончить с раздражающе горьким красным. Ты не достоин этого цвета. Когда-то ты бы поспорил с этим утверждением, но не сейчас. Это цвет сильных, целеустремлённых. Ты умрёшь лишь через секунду, но фактически ты был мёртв уже продолжительное время. Прямо с того самого вечера, когда всё началось. И ты был мёртв, когда женился. Был мёртв, когда росли твои племянники. Ты мёртв давно, Дейв Страйдер. И пора закрепить это состояние.

Это происходит мгновенно. Острая боль по всему телу, а дальше ничего. Ни боли, ни чувств, ничего. И это ощущается хорошо. Это будто спокойствие в чистом виде. Это прекрасно.

Ты смотришь на свои руки. Красного не осталось, лишь могильно-серый. Тот же герой, та же сцена, лишь окружение подкачало. Твоя арка окончена, Рыцарь Времени. Ты ещё послужишь оружием в будущем. Твой разум будет жить. Но ты сам мёртв. Ты лежишь прямо у себя в ногах и это нисколько не странно.

Это конец, маленький рыцарь.

Пора на покой.


End file.
